Sedgemask
History Character Pictures http://i.imgur.com/fnjIk.png?1%3Cbr/%3E http://i.imgur.com/Dfi9B.gif?1 Family »''Rainfeather|Mother|Positive'' "Yeah. Rainfeather's my mom. She's the best mom, I don't know what I'd do without her. She teaches me a lot of stuff and she's really fun to be around! She loves dad very much and I can't ever see them or us apart. They're inseperable... our whole family is. I love my mom with everything I have! She's always there for me and I'd die for her, without questioning! Sometimes she gets mad at me but it's okay cause we always know how to forgive each other, and I can never stay mad at mom. She has something about her that just doesn't let you. I love my mom." »''Shadowrain|Father|Positive'' "I'm definitely really lucky to have Shadowrain as my dad! He's awesome! One of the coolest and bravest warriors ever! I love hunting with him. We're really good at it too! Well... he is.. I want to be just like him when I'm a warrior! Well respected, good hunter, has the BEST fighting skills! What I would do to be exactly like him.... We're best friends though! I wouldn't know what to do if something bad happened. I think I'd lose a part of me. He's always catching me when I fall and his words are too encouraging to ever degrade me. I'm thankful I have him for my dad. He's definitely one of the best out there! Sometimes I can't believe how lucky I am to have him as my father, I could be fatherless, you know. I don't know what I'd do then, but I do know is that we're definitely gonna have a bunch of more memories! I love my dad with all my heart. Maybe more." »''Morningpaw|Sister|Positive'' "Morningpaw is one of my best friends! She's right there beside Pandakit. She's always sad but I always try to cheer her up the best I can! Although I'm not always nice to her and I kind of want to tell her sorry for that... I don't mean to be mean to her but sometimes she gets really irritating!! But I will always love her! She's my sister, afterall, oh and don't forget best friend! I hope to train with her someday!! I love how she's really good at hunting! Maybe I'll be just like her. Even if I'm not, I won't be any less proud to call her my sister. She's definitely gonna be one of the best warriors ever! I can't wait!!!" »''Meadowpaw|Sister|Neutral, Distant'' "Meadowpaw is a nice sister. I don't see her that often cause she's always out training, I guess. But now that I'm an apprentice I can't wait to train and get to know her more!! I don't remember when she was in the nursery with us... but I still love her despite not knowing her that well, she is my sister. Sometimes I forgot she is, though!! I'm sure she's very nice! I just wish she'd talk to me a bit more! It hurts not being recognized by family... but maybe that will change soon!!" »''Thornpaw|Sister|Positive, Distant'' "Thornpaw and I are a great team! I used to love exploring with her!! But she's always so busy lately.. I'm not really sure I ever see her that often anymore!! But I do love her. She's a great sister and I don't know how I'd live without her. She and I were a great adventure team! We'd always have the most fun together, I miss going on missions with her!! And fighting off Nightclan warriors in front of the nursery! Yeah, that was always fun. She's a great moss-ball player! I bet that makes her an even better hunter. She'll be the best, for sure!!" »''Scarletpaw|Sister|Positive'' "Scarletpaw and I are good friends, but we're not that close as Morningpaw and I. Or Thornpaw. But that's okay cause I still love her. She's really funny and I love being around her!! Although sometimes we don't always get along, but not all brothers and sisters do... I don't know how good of a hunter she is, yet, cause we haven't trained together.. but I hope that changes soon, I bet she's really good at it!! Same with fighting. Her ginger pelt is definitely different from mine, and her eyes are super cool!!! She's a really awesome apprentice if you ask me, I hope we become even better friends, soon." »''Venompaw|Brother|Neutral, Distant'' "Venompaw is awesome! I love him! He's the best brother ever, its too bad I don't see him a lot. I wonder where he is, although I never bothered to ask. I think he sleeps a lot, which is okay, I just wish we were better friends, since he's my only brother and all. I get tired of all these she-cats! So moody... He's great though, he looks just like dad!! Its weird!! But you know, I'm not so sure he's like Dad at all.. which is okay! Totally okay!! Just weird! I hope we get to go on patrols together sometime. Oh and missions!! That'd be super awesome! I can't wait til we're warriors together. We'll be the best in the clan, no doubt!!"